1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch device for a motorcycle in which three switches can selectively be operated by a single operating lever, i.e., a three-function single-lever switch.
When driving a motorcycle it is necessary to hold the steering grip firmly at all times. The manipulation of a switch must not be affected by operating conditions of the motorcycle, such as driving on a rough road, or cause unintended multiple actuations in case of an emergency. Accordingly, switches for motorcycles must be simple, and be operable quickly and easily. Also, they must be designed so as not to affect the operator's grip on the handle while he is driving the motorcycle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a three-function single-lever switch which can be utilized for the control of three functions, for example a horn, turn signal lights, and headlight beam control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-function single-lever switches are known, and have been extensively used with automobiles. It is known for the lever to be pivotable along two axes at right angles to each other for controlling two sets of functions, and for a button to be placed at the end of the lever where it is depressible to control another function, such as a horn. There is a serious problem with this type of switch because the hand of the driver can contact not only the button on the end of the lever, but also the lever itself so as accidentally to cause actuation on multiple axes. This is because the lever is customarily quite long and exposed, and it requires considerable stability of hand for the driver to control only the button pressing. This is tolerable in a well-sprung, shock absorber-equipped vehicle. However, with a motorcycle conditions are different, and the switch must be made proof against accidental, unintended, actuation of more than one axis. It is an object of this invention to provide such protection.